Learning More Than Just Alchemy
by moon ash
Summary: When Roy learns he must acquire the knowledge of Flame Alchemy from Riza, he finds that earning her trust will take him even farther than just learning alchemy. M for hurt/comfort, angst, violence and lemons etc.


**A/N: ****Hey all, this is my new fanfic after watching FMA Brotherhood, yes I know I need to finish my other fics, but I love Roy x Riza! So enjoy!**

**I don't own FMA**

**WARNINGS: There will be, gore, violence, lemons, lime, romance, hurt/comfort ect! WARNING THERE WILL BE SCENES OF A GRAPHIC NATURE!**

**Learning More Than Just Alchemy**

**Chapter One**

**Reunion**

The sky was a brilliant blue, quite unfitting for the occasion, Roy thought as he wandered up to the grave. He was young, early twenties, and passionate, still retaining the vigor for learning alchemy that had pushed him closer to his goal through his teenage years. He had only been in the military a few short years, already becoming a famous alchemist in his own right, and he hoped his quest for alchemic learning would propel him higher up the ranks rapidly.

The once full trees had been stripped bare of their leaves as the harsh bitter cold of winter had destroyed them. Grass around the graves too had been worn down over time, leaving barren soil, a desolate place to be visiting. He looked up, seeing the young woman already standing in front of her father's grave, her shoulders slumped ever so slightly, giving a tiny indication of how lost and alone she felt.

She looked up upon hearing his footsteps gain closer, stopping when he finally reached the grave. She looked up at him quickly, taking in his familiar face and having to push her thoughts for a second as to how she knew him. He had lived in her house for a year when she was a teenager, learning under her father, she remembered. Roy, was his name? Yes, it sounds familiar. They didn't say anything for a very long time, merely peering at the grave in respectful silence.

"I'm sorry for having to rely on you for everything," she finally spoke, breaking the silence, her voice quiet.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, staring at the grave, "It's my duty as a former student." He turned to her, a white card in his hand; "Don't hesitate to visit me at the military if anything happens." She instantly glanced over it, taking the card from him with both hands before reading over it quickly. "Are you going to judge me for becoming a soldier?" He turned back to the grave, "As everyone may say, there is a chance I'll end up dying like a piece of trash out on the street." Riza looked back from the card to him now, watching as he spoke with remorse, "But even then, if it means I'll be able to protect this country, then I don't mind at all." She faced him now, her eyes widening a little at his loyalty to the country, urging him to continue with a small smile, "Sorry if I'm boring you…it's a childish dream of mine."

"No," she replied turning back with her own smile, "I think it's quite admirable." He raised his eyebrows at her comment, looking at her in slight shock. "A future where everyone will be able to live in happiness." She stared at the headstone; running his words through her head. _Protect this country,_ could she really trust him? Trust him with her father's dream; would he be the man to learn her father's research?

"I'm sorry for your loss, Ms Hawkeye," he concluded, nodding his head towards before turning to her and holding his hand out. She shook it, slightly confused at the sudden formality; "If you need anything, just call the number on the card."

She nodded as he let go, turning and walking back through the cemetery to.

xxxxxxx

Riza opened the door to her apartment, throwing her keys on the side and shutting the door behind her. She rested her back against the door for a few minutes, mulling over Mustang's words. She eventually took her coat off, hanging it up and turning on the tiny radiator. The sale of her old house had given her little money after legal fees, and the tiny box apartment she was now living in was all she had. She found it difficult to work two jobs, waitressing at night and working in a grocery shop during the day, but it paid the bills. She headed for the shower, taking off her jumper and throwing it on the couch before stepping into the bathroom. She stripped quickly, throwing her clothes on the floor in a heap before turning on the shower and waiting for the water to heat up. She stood under the lukewarm jet, wetting her short hair and looking down at her feet.

_But even then, if it means I'll be able to protect this country, then I don't mind at all…_

Protect the country? Admirable indeed, did he plan on doing it all by himself? Her father had been wrong about him, even if being a dog of the military was a sin in his eyes; at least it helped him achieve his goal. He was making something of his life at least, whereas she felt lost. Working two jobs with no potential to pay for a small flat, the constant reminder of the terrible relationship with her father carved into her back. Her shoulders slumped even more; she had never been intimate with anyone enough to show herself and she had never trusted anyone with the knowledge on her back. The more she mulled over his words, then more she found herself asking whether she would be able to trust him. Could she entrust her back to that dream?

She lifted her head now, washing her body, resting her hand on her shoulder as she washed herself her fingers brushing the edge of the tattoo. Could she trust him? She didn't know…and part of her was scared to find out.

xxxxxxx

For the next few days, Mustang's card lay on the side table, slowly gathering dust as those few days turned into two weeks. She eyed it every so often, sometimes even moving to pick it up, but never have the backbone to do so. Not one day had passed where she hadn't thought about his words; they seemed to echo in her brain, mocking her almost, for not having her own dream. Every night she got home late from work, getting up early to go to another job, stuck in the same tiring routine, all the while lonely and goalless. She flopped on the couch one evening in particular, nearly falling asleep as lay on the relatively comfy sofa. She sat for a few minutes, asking herself what she wanted to do with her life. She had thought of Roy's offer, she really had, but part of her declined, she wasn't ready to trust anyone so quickly, but she was nearly 20 and had no future prospects. She wasn't as lucky as Roy, she didn't have such will to put her dreams of happiness into action, and what could she do anyway? The thought of joining him in his mission in the military flittered through her mind, however she pushed it out of her head, she wasn't sure if she would be able to withstand the training and order. Maybe, it wasn't for her. She got up now, showering before going to bed, tired from her exhausting day.

The next two weeks went slowly for Riza, her body working hard at her jobs whilst her mind played an emotional game of table tennis, constantly debating whether to call Roy for help or not. On the one hand, joining the military might not be so bad, she would earn more money from one job and she would be able to live in a room there. Not only that, she found Roy's goal admirable, if she couldn't help herself, she could as least help him. In the army, she could help Amestris become a better place and she could help Roy in his dream. After everything he had done for her, helped with her father's funeral and burial, offering her help anytime she needed it, she owed him something at least. But, on the other hand, could she really trust him? What if giving him the knowledge of flame alchemy would lead to his own destruction? What if the knowledge of flame alchemy were too strong for him to control? His heart may have been in the right place, but his mind may not have been. How could she know if he was responsible enough to not abuse this power?

She couldn't. But her mind constantly nagged at her to call him.

It was only a few days after this that her mind gave in; it had only been a month since her father's death that she finally picked up the card, brushing the dust from it before picking up the phone. Her day at work had been particularly bad – she had been forced to work late after her co-worker had slacked off during their shift – and the idea of a job with more money for fewer hours in itself was a pretty good reason for going through with this. She dialed the number carefully, saying the numbers to herself as she pushed the buttons. She waited for a few moments, hearing several rings before the other end picked up.

"Hello?" a man answered, causing her to suddenly freeze on the spot out of nerves.

"Yes," she managed to reply, "Could I speak to Roy Mustang, please."

"Speaking," Roy replied quickly, "Who is this?"

"It's Miss Hawkeye," she continued, "R-Riza Hawkeye."

"Oh Ms Hawkeye," Roy answered after a short while, his once curt voice becoming slightly softer upon hearing her name, "It's nice to hear from you again, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um, yes, I," she started, winding the phone cord around her fingers as she thought of what to say to him, a slight blush creeping across her face, "I've decided to enlist in the military…"

**A/N: Please Review! Also, I want to thank my beta reader, Envie the Otaku, who is not only my beta reader on fanfic but also my next door neighbour, in a weird sense, but still yay :D **


End file.
